


Incertitudes

by Nelja



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand ils jouent au go, Hikaru ne voit pas les mains d'Akira, juste les mouvements des pièces. En dehors de la partie, c'est différent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incertitudes

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Yumi Hotta et Takeshi Obata.

Quand ils jouent, la partie compte seule. C'est un duel d'esprits ; saisir les pierres noires ou blanches entre deux doigts, les poser sur le plateau en un son mat, tout cela peut s'oublier, et une liste de positions suffirait à décrire les provocations et les surprises qui se jouent. Les tentatives de tromperie, parfois, et la construction de quelque chose de plus haut que le ciel.

Et puis, les mains trient les pierres en hâte - avant de recommencer, peut-être ? - et elles perdent la précision et l'importance que leur confèrent la partie. Les doigts d'Hikaru effleurent la paume d'Akira. Elle est si matérielle, douce et tiède, et légère.

Cela ne dure qu'un instant.

Hikaru veut imaginer cette main en train de brandir à nouveau une pierre de go, de marquer un territoire. Alors il saurait ce qu'il veut, ce qu'ils veulent, où ils vont.

Il ne peut pas.

L'incertitude est trop grande. Une des mains d'Hikaru se lève un instant, comme pour établir le contact à nouveau, puis recule. L'autre se crispe en un poing fermé. Elles ne savent peut-être même pas le jeu qu'elles jouent.

Il est plus difficile que le go, et ils en connaissent moins bien les règles.

Les mains d'Akira sont maintenant croisées devant lui, un peu trop proprement, clairement visibles, peut-être tremblantes.

Hikaru voudrait pouvoir lire dans les mains vides d'Akira comme il lit en avance les motifs qu'elles créent sur un goban. 

Pas tout de suite, se dit-il. J'apprendrai. Entre les parties, il les observe en silence.

Il voudrait savoir si elles sont ouvertes ou fermées. Il voudrait pouvoir, dans les crispations, les hésitations, les mouvements violents et les reculs, lire les provocations et les surprises, et ne jamais se tromper.

Il voudrait qu'un jour, elles puissent les emmener plus haut que le ciel.


End file.
